


Pebbles

by TheGethhaveacrushonme



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Domesticity, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGethhaveacrushonme/pseuds/TheGethhaveacrushonme
Summary: Just a conversation about the possibility of having a family. Post Reaper-War etc.





	

When she came home, the apartment was unusually silent, and for a moment she thought Miranda wasn’t home yet. Jack dropped her stuff, got rid of the boots and walked into their single room, stretching her arms above her head as she did so.

Miranda sat at the table, frowning at it.

“Hey! I’m home. Fuck, that sounds like we’re an old married couple, doesn’t it?” She grinned, but Miranda didn’t even turn to her, just mumbled “Hey.”

“What’s wrong?” Jack walked over, noticing the pebble on the otherwise empty table. Miranda pushed it a little back and forth with the tip of a finger.

“It’s nothing.”

“Oh, don’t give me that. What’s that thing?”

“Just a stone.”

Jack huffed.

“And why does the just-a-stone have you looking like someone died?”

Miranda finally lifted her head and looked at her.

“There was this little girl. On my way home. Tiny thing. Two, maybe three. She was in the park, with her father, and she walked up to me, unsteady on her legs, but so determined. And she gave me this. That’s all, really.”

“Oh.”

Miranda had told her about it, casually enough. But Jack knew her too well by now, and that deliberately calm voice betrayed more feelings than any emotional outburst ever could.

Comforting wasn’t her strength; she had no idea what to do. Then Eezo nudged her leg and she busied herself by feeding him, but even he was downcast, leaving half of his pyjack meat on the dish, before lying down beneath the table, head on Miranda’s feet.

She was still sitting there, frowning at the pebble.

“I’m not even sure I would have wanted kids. Ori was a pain. I loved her so much, but she’d cry and I wouldn’t know what to do, I felt like breaking into tears as well. And those were only a few months.”

Jack sat down next to her, careful not to step on Eezo.

“You were young. And on the run.”

Miranda smiled sadly.

“Yes. I know.”

Jack put her head down on the table and watched Miranda’s fingers still toying with the stone.

“Kids can be kinda cute, though,” she said after a while. The pebble slipped from Miranda’s fingers.

“Really?”

“Sometimes. I’m just saying. Uhm. There are lots of kids who’ve lost their families. All alone. Scared. And fuck, not right now, but maybe…”

She looked up at Miranda, whose face was unreadable.

“Are you serious about this?”

Jack shrugged uneasily.

“Can’t possibly be worse than either of our childhoods.”

Miranda broke into a smile.

“I guess not. It’s scary, though,” she added lowly.

“Hella scary.”

“Normal.”

Jack smirked.

“Downright pedestrian. So gross.”

“Jack…”

“Hell no, don’t you get all teary on me! It freaks me… Eezo! It freaks Eezo out.”

“Shut up and come here.”

She sat up and Miranda hid her face against Jack’s shoulder.

“There, there.” She patted her back awkwardly, making Miranda snort, even though it came out an oddly wet sound.

“Kids. You and me. Are we mad to even consider this?”

“They can ride on Eezo’s back.”

“Oh god.”

“Kidding! Come on, Lawson. Perfect at just about everything you choose to, right?”

“Don’t make fun of me.”

Jack smiled and kissed her head.

“I’m not. I may be teasing, but you actually are. And you know it. And I’m perfect, anyway.”

“Yeah, right.”

“Who wouldn’t want us as their parents?”

Miranda straightened and kissed Jack’s nose.

“You’re a dork.”

“And no need to rush anything. We’ve got time.”

Miranda nodded slowly.

“You’re right.”

“Of course I am. And now I need to shower. You should get in with me, we should have all the sex we can before there’s someone who can walk in on us or decide they want to sleep in our bed.”

Miranda huffed.

“As if we didn’t already have someone like that around.”

“Don’t be mean. Eezo is a good boy, he hasn’t tried to get on the bed in wee… days!”

Miranda rolled her eyes, but patted Eezo on the head before following Jack into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to the little girl in the park who gave me a stone, thus prompting this drabble.


End file.
